


there's a riot in my head, demanding we do this forever [Podfic]

by JuliaJekyll



Series: Julia's Podfics [3]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: British English, M/M, Pining Idiots, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Yearning, in which sister mary doesn't interrupt right when it's getting good, so much yearning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-31 22:17:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20802455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JuliaJekyll/pseuds/JuliaJekyll
Summary: He moves without conscious thought, instinct taking over as he lurches forward, grasps Aziraphale by the lapels of his coat, and shoves. Aziraphale moves with him, like they’re dancing and he’s trusting Crowley to lead. They stumble together into the nearest wall and as they collide, Crowley hisses in his face.





	there's a riot in my head, demanding we do this forever [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mygalfriday (BrinneyFriday)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrinneyFriday/gifts).
  * Inspired by [there's a riot in my head, demanding we do this forever](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19818661) by [mygalfriday (BrinneyFriday)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrinneyFriday/pseuds/mygalfriday). 

Link to the podfic: https://soundcloud.com/juliajekyll/theres-a-riot-in-my-head-demanding-we-do-this-forever

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for listening, and thank you to mygalfriday for letting me read their wonderful fic! I hope you like what I did with it :)


End file.
